Amarga Experiencia
by Ibizen Wolfgang
Summary: Kaede aun sigue traumado... ¿quien intentara ayudarlo? Info. dentro del fic
1. Una terrible Pesadilla

**Amarga Experiencia**

¿Qué tal! Nos volvemos a ver n.n Pues lo prometido es deuda, y aquí estoy de regreso con otro fic de Slam Dunk… aunque aquí, será igual que en el anterior fic… si nadie deja review no habrá continuación simplemente. Este es mi segundo proyecto de Slam Dunk, del cuál me siento muy orgullosa, y no es para más… ya que será mi segunda historia que si verá fin (será terminada).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Slam Dunk son del sensei Takehito Inoue.

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene yaoi

Tomando en cuenta de que me cargó una suerte de perros Y·Y… esta serán las acotaciones que se manejaran en el fic…

**-Dialogo- **cuando los personajes hablan.

"**Dialogo" **pensamientos.

**_Dialogo - _**POV de un personaje.

**(Dialogo) **traducción a los vocablos japoneses, aunque también se usaran para una explicación dentro de un dialogo de un personaje

**(n/a) **notas de la autora, es decir, notas mías n.n

**(ne/a) **nota estúpida de la autora –incoherencias mías u-

Una vez aclarado esto, que comience el fic…

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Una terrible pesadilla**

La noche comenzaba a caer… el manto de estrellas cubría parcialmente el cielo, y la luna ya se dejaba ver entre nubes.

Se veía tan hermosa, tan llana… alumbraba a medias toda la ciudad…

El ambiente era algo frío a pesar de estar a mediados de primavera…

En las calles se conglomeraba la gente que iba de regreso a su casa… a la calidez de su hogar… a descansar de su agobiante día.

Los faros de luz mercurial comenzaban a iluminar las calle, cada rincón… para ir desapareciendo así la penumbra en casi su totalidad.

El canto de los grillos era el único sonido que se podía oír… el armonioso sonido llegaba a todas las personas que caminaban por ahí… no había nada que perturbara esa armonía…

El sonido de un balón rebotando inundaba el ambiente alrededor del gimnasio de la preparatoria Shohoku… aun a pesar de lo tarde que era, alguien aún seguía ahí dentro…

Un hermoso efebo de cabellos azabaches, ojos tan azules como cielo nocturno, cuerpo atlético con mirada tan fría e indiferente, practicaba con un balón de básquet, anotando canastas… apenas lanzó un tiro de tres puntos decidió terminar de una vez…

Llevaba ya bastante rato ahí, desde que la practica había terminado.

Cansado, dejó el balón dentro de su maleta deportiva y se dirigió a las duchas. Cuando se hubo desnudado completamente, se metió a una regadera y abrió la llave del agua caliente.

El agua caía directamente en su rostro, deshaciéndose del sudor emanado por tanto tiempo entrenando. Recorriendo su cuerpo completamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Las hebras azabaches le cubrían el rostro, mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo lentamente. Acercó sus manos a su cara y recogió el cabello para atrás.

Sus labios brillaban por el agua que se precipitaba sobre ellos, besándolos delicadamente.

Despacio, cerró la llave de agua y salió de la ducha mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de su blanquecina y esbelta cintura.

Sacó su ropa de su locker y se vistió perezosamente… se puso unos ajustados jeans y después de secarse el cabello se colocó su camiseta negra de manga corta.

Después de coger su maleta deportiva que estaba a un lado de la suela, salió del lugar medio dormido, para dirigirse ya a su casa a descansar.

Caminaba, ahora, por una oscura calle… al parecer se descompuso un poste de luz mercurial, sumergiendo todo en penumbra…

Apenas si se vislumbraba una poca de luz que veía de cuatro postes más adelante, que también se encontraban descompuestos…

De repente sintió una mano cogerlo del rostro y atraerlo a un cuerpo desconocido… sintió algo de miedo, puesto que quien sea que lo estuviese agarrando, era más fuerte que él y no podía librarse fácilmente. Eso si, no se iba a dejar robar, o lo que fuera a hacer, fácilmente… comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro intentando safarse (ne/a: como típico niño hiperactivo XD)

Una mano cubrió su boca, mientras que con la otra lo sujetaba del cuello.

Entonces, sintió que algo era introducido en su garganta… algo amargo que terminó siendo tragado… su actividad cesó después de un rato…

Su vista comenzó a nublarse lentamente, mientras un fuerte mareo empezó a invadirlo… los brazos dejaron de aprisionarlo… su mirada no enfocaba, veía todo borroso… no… veía solo manchas…

Sintió como le rasgaban la ropa y lo dejaban en el suelo… sus manos sujetaron los brazos de aquél hombre, evitando que continuará con lo que le fuera a hacer… fue en vano…

El extraño sujeto ambas con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho lentamente… apartando partes de su camiseta, ahora rota, para poder observar su cuerpo completamente… su mano bajo despacio hasta el botón de sus jeans y desabrochó la bragueta para después bajárselos, junto con los boxers, a la altura de sus piernas.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir su asquerosa mano acariciando su miembro que comenzaba a mostrarse erecto…

P…por favor… no… - rogó, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras echaba su cabeza a un lado por el mareo.

El extraño hombre liberó sus manos… pero las dirigió al cierre de su pantalón y se lo bajó… le abrió las piernas a Kaede, tomó su miembro y de un solo golpe lo penetró… el kitsune grito tanto como su garganta se lo permitía mientras que sus lágrimas caían en el piso.

Sentía las embestidas de aquél desgraciado contra se ser… sentía un inmenso dolor, como si se fuera a partir por la mitad… sus manos se aferraban a concreto con fuerza hasta que una de sus uñas se desprendió parcialmente y comenzó a sangrar… pero el dolor de su dedo no se comparaba para nada con el dolor que ese maldito le estaba provocando…

De pronto, salió de él… su miembro estaba lleno de sangre, puesto que no había sido para nada consecuente con Kaede… se levanto del suelo y se quedó observando el cuerpo ahora mal trecho de Kaede… para después irse de ahí…

Después de un rato, aún llorando, lleno de semen y sangre, apoyó sus manos en el suelo y se alzó del piso, volvió a caer por el mareo… esperó un momento a que se le quitar� se volvió a apoyar y se irguió con sumo despacio… cogió su maleta deportiva y rápidamente caminó hacía su departamento…

Las lágrimas aún seguían rodando mientras apresuraba más el paso… el dolor era insoportable… sentía como escurría semen, mezclado con sangre, por sus piernas…

_Siento morir… ¿Por qué?... _

_Siento asco… asco de saber que ese extraño hombre abuso de mi… saber que hizo lo que quiso conmigo…_

_Maldita suerte la mía… ¡KUSO (maldición)! _

_La gente con la que me llegó a cruzar me miran curiosos… ven mi vergüenza que me es difícil ahora ocultar… _

_A pesar de todo el dolor, todo el asco, y todo lo que ahora siento… siempre, desde ahora, predominara solo una cosa sobre las demás………………… miedo…_

La puerta dio un azote al ser cerrada… Kaede aventó la maleta deportiva al sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto…

Cada prenda caía, sin hacer el menor ruido, en el piso… quedando abandonadas en un rincón… dejando ahí el amargo recuerdo de su plagiamiento.

Desnudo, se metió en la regadera… abrió la llave de agua caliente, la cual comenzó a caer a borbotones… esperó hasta que comenzó a salir la más caliente y se comenzará a divisar vapor… cuando supo que ya estaba ardiendo, se metió en ella y dejó que esta limpiará y borrará todo rastro de ese maldito hombre…

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, sus lágrimas se confundían con el agua que caía sobre su rostro… lentamente se fue apoyando en la pared de azulejos y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, entonces abrazó su piernas y siguió llorado como nunca antes lo había hecho…

El agua que bañaba a Kaede se pintaba de carmín al dirigirse en su camino trazado hasta la coladera.

Esa noche, la pesadilla de Kaede comenzó… desde ese momento, su vida quedó marcada permanentemente…

Sabía que jamás olvidaría eso, ni aún cuando la muerte llegará… fue tachado de por vida como una victima más del abuso sexual…

_Esto es una horrible pesadilla… si… eso debe de ser… no puede ser real…_

_

* * *

_

Como lo prometido es deuda... les había dicho que Cuando los celos matan no sería mi primer y ultimo fic, pues... ¡TA DA! Aqui esta el segundo fic n.n

¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Espero que les haya gustado… dejen reviews por favor… estaré esperando sus comentarios, quejas o amenazas de muerte n.n las cuales se aceptan con gusto.

Besos… sayo nn


	2. Un rayo de esperanza

**En Medio de la Tempestad**

Gracias por todos sus reviews. Sigan dejando sus comentarios, quejas… etc.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que aparecen en este fic, no son míos, son de Sensei Inoue.

**Advertencia:** Contiene shonen ai.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Un rayo de esperanza.

Después de aquella ducha que duró cerca de dos horas, en las que Kaede lloró amargamente, este se arropó y se recostó en su cama con suma lentitud… aun sentía un inmenso dolor en su parte baja…

Acomodó su cabeza en la blanda almohada… los azulados mechones contrastaban con lo blanco de la almohada…

Cerró los ojos, inyectados de sangre en su totalidad, con lentitud y dejó que el sueño lo llenará.

_Todo aquí es tan tranquilo… _

_Sin nada que perturbe esa armoniosa tranquilidad…_

_El dolor… ya no esta presente… veo con más claridad… _

_Veo ese pequeño rayo de luz frente a mí… _

_¿Qué es?... _

_No se… pero es tan brillante y hermosa…_

_Corro hacía ella y al entrar veo…………………… ¿blanco¿Nada?_

_Espera… veo una silueta… una silueta que se acerca a mí a paso calmado… ¿Quién es?... _

_Cuando ya esta más cercas, levantó la mirada para observarle el rostro… pero antes de hacerlo, me sujeta por ambas manos con una sola mano suya… tiemblo de miedo… es él…_

Se levanto de la cama muy agitado… su respiración era entrecortada y rápida… en su rostro se asomaban pequeñas gotitas de sudor… estaba sudando frío, mientras que el asco y el miedo lo invadía de nuevo…

Fue… fue solo una pesadilla… una pesadilla…- se tranquilizó el joven, mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca.

Después de estirarse sobre la cama, se levantó… se metió directamente al baño… aún sentía en él, el aroma a aquel sujeto.

Abrió la llave del agua y se metió a bañar… con la esponja se tallaba todo su cuerpo…

¡PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME PUEDO QUITAR ESTA SENSACIÓN! –grito lleno de frustración mientras se tallaba con más fuerza.

Entonces, por la fuerza que impuso, su piel se irritó y comenzó a fluir un denso y cálido líquido rojo que caía en el piso mezclándose con el agua.

Maldición… joder… - repitió incontables ocasiones.

Y siguió tallando hasta que por fin sintió que ya estaba aquella sensación en su piel… salió de la ducha envuelto solamente en una toalla… mientras que de sus brazos escurría sangre…

Se secó lentamente… secando primero sus blanquecinas piernas y después su torso… pasó la toalla por sus brazos y quitó la sangre que corría por ellos… la toalla quedó llena de sangre…

Se puso los pantalones de su uniforme, antes de colocarse la camiseta de mismo, cogió unas vendas de una mesita que estaba cercas de él y se la puso… las sujetó fuertemente, reprimiendo una mueca de dolor en su rostro…

Primero paso un brazo por la manga de la camiseta… con sumo cuidado… después hizo lo mismo con el otro… una vez puesta, empezó a abrochar uno por uno los botones… despacio… como si el tiempo no existirá… en realidad, ya nada le importaba…

Cuando por fin ya estaba vestido se dirigió a la escuela rápidamente… tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó rápidamente…

Debí haberme llevado la bicicleta ayer…

Al llegar a la prepa, varias chicas lo saludaban animadamente… con sus rostros sonrojados, esperando que en cualquier momento Kaede las voltee a ver y también las saludará…

Pero esto nunca paso… Kaede simplemente las ignoró…

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad…

Una vez que acabaron, el Kitsune se dirigió a los entrenamientos… se fue a los vestidores donde lentamente fue quitándose la ropa para ponerse la deportiva.

Los entrenamientos también trascurrieron lentamente… Kaede se encontraba practicando los tiros libres…

Todos comenzar a murmurar ante el extraño comportamiento del Kitsune…

¿Estas bien? – le pregunto Mitsui.

No contesto… lo púnico que hizo fue rebotar el balón y después hacer una canasta perfecta.

Al no recibir una respuesta, se regreso a donde Ryota y Ayako.

¿Qué le pasar�? Esta más serio de lo usual… - dijo Ayako, preocupada.

No se… lo que más se me hace raro es que no haya peleado con Sakuragi – respaldó Ryota.

Hana por su parte, intentaba, en vano, provocar la furia del kitsune… pero por más que lo intentaba, este lo ignoraba y lo hacía parecer un estúpido…

Mierda… �¿Por qué no haces caso! – dijo, enojado.

No respondió. Eso enfureció más al pelirrojo.

¿Qué pasa contigo, Kitsune apestoso?

Siguió sin respuesta su pregunta.

Gggrrrr…. – gruño.

Kaede dejó de hacer tiros, y se fue a sentar a las gradas… Hana lo siguió… mientras las preguntas seguían lloviéndole al zorruno muchacho.

Pelea conmigo – incitó Hana.

El chico solo lo ignoraba… no le respondía… no le oía…

¡Demonios¿Qué te pasa?

Nada. No reaccionaba.

¿Kitsune? – paso su mano frente a los ojos del chico.

Una mano la sujeto con fuerza mientras le torcía el brazo.

�¡ITAI! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Mientras, en la suela…

Vaya… después de todo no esta enfermo ni nada por el estilo – dijo Ayako un poco más aliviada.

Mmnn… - fue lo único que dijo Mitsui, no estaba del todo complacido con esa muestra de odio que le mostraba el Kitsune al monito pelirrojo.

¡duele, duele, duele¡Aggghhh! – seguía berreando.

Déjame en paz – dijo mientras lo soltaba.

¿Eh? – pestañó perplejo.

Deja de molestarme – y diciendo esto, se levanto de la grada y se dirigió a los vestidores.

¿Qué le pasa a este? – se pregunto, Hana, consternado.

Los días pasaron rápidamente… en los entrenamientos todo seguía igual… Kaede seguía estando retirado de sus compañeros… Ryota, Ayako y Mitsui seguían preocupados por él, y Hana… pues él seguía intentando sacarle algo… hacerlo enojar… lo que fuera…

¡Eh¡Hey¡Te estoy hablando! – insistía Hana.

……..-

¡Kitsune!

……..-

Ya se… voy a robarme tu bicicleta y tirarla por un precipicio…

……….- no respondía con los labios a este comentario – desgraciado… atrévete y te juró que me las pagarás – pensó.

Si… eso haré… mejor no… mejor la vendó… si… tendré más dinero…

Ni se te ocurra – advirtió fríamente -...

¡Ja¡Hasta que por fin te hice reaccionar¡Ja!

Kaede estaba rojo… pero de furia… el do'ahou le vio la cara… y ahora se burlaba de él…

Enojado, lo sujeto del cuello de la camiseta que traía y lo vio directamente a los ojos…

Una maldita burla y juró que mi puño se estampará en tu rostro de do'ahou

¿Quién demonios dijo que me iba a burlar?

¿Eh? – preguntó Kaede, sorprendido, mientras dejaba de hacer presión.

Hana no le contesto al instante, solo se sentó a su lado, observando a sus demás compañeros entrenando.

Verás…

Kaede le ponía atención…

Últimamente has estado extraño…

¿Cómo se dio cuenta?... Baka… fue muy obvio – se reprimió a si mismo.

Todo el equipo pensó que estabas enfermo o algo… pero pienso que ocurrió algo…

……. ¿desde cuando TU te preocupas por MI? – pregunto un poco desconfiado.

Te seré sincero… no se…

¿Por qué me odias? – pregunto el Kitsune de pronto.

No es odio…

¿Entonces?

Es que… a mi me gustaba Akagi Haruko…

¿Quién es esa?

Es la hermana pequeña del capitán…

Bueno… ¿y ella que tiene que ver conmigo y que me odies?

Tú le gustas a ella…

¿Y a mi que? Por mí que se corte las venas… no la conozco y mucho menos me interesa…

… ejem… bueno… ¿Qué te parecería si volvemos a empezar?

Ehmn… de acuerdo….

Hola, soy Sakuragi Hanamichi – le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Puedes llamarme Hana

Con un poco de temor, Kaede estiró su brazo para tenderle la mano… -Hola… yo soy Rukawa Kaede…

Por primera vez, desde que Kaede comenzó a comportarse extraño, Hana le observó los brazos… estaban vendados… algunas de ellas ya mostraban signos de sangre…

¿Qué te sucedió en los brazos Rukawa? – pregunto preocupado.

Nada – dijo mientras recogía el brazo y se lo tapaba con el otro…

Hana le tomó el brazo, y le quitó el vendaje de un brazo… cuando lo dejó al descubierto, se encontró con su brazo semi-descarnado…

�¿Y esto! – pregunto, completamente sorprendido.- ¿Te lo hiciste tu mismo?

……

Dime con un demonio

Fue un accidente ¿contento?

¿Qué clase de accidente?

Deja ya de preguntar – pidió sinceramente harto del interrogatorio acerca de sus heridas.

…

No quiero hablar de eso…

De acuerdo

Kaede le sonrió a Hana… esto lo sorprendió en grande… sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave color rojo.

Hablemos de otra cosa… - comenzó a decir Hana.

Comenzaron a charlar acerca de las cosas que les gustaban… de todo… para Kaede eso estaba bien, siempre y cuando no se tocará el tema de las heridas, porque sabía que haría preguntas que no contestaría con sinceridad…

Ya no se peleaban, aunque aún seguían oyéndose sus ya clásicos insultos… eso, por alguna razón, tranquilizo a los integrantes del equipo…

Cuando terminaron los entrenamientos, Kaede regreso a su casa… cerró la puerta de la entrada de un portazo… al entrar a su cuarto, se dejó caer en la cama… flácido…

_¿Por qué el recuerdo de aquél hombre siempre sobresalta en mi mente¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me hizo¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir miedo al recordarlo¿Por qué?_

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar numerosas gotitas cristalinas que rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas hasta perderse en la blancura de las sabanas.

_Ya de esto una semana y media… y aún siento el dolor que sentí cuando me penetro… cuando embestía contra mi cuerpo ya deshecho… y también el miedo que sentí al saber que era lo que haría conmigo…_

_¿Por qué no puedo simplemente seguir con mi vida y olvidar lo sucedido? _

_¿Por qué?_

_Mi cuerpo ahora plajeado… ya no puede con esto… perdió toda su vitalidad… siento morir por dentro…_

_No existe nada que me pueda hacer olvidar todo ese dolo y ese miedo que sentí…_

Lentamente, las lágrimas dejaron de fluir, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban llevados por el sueño que los dominaba…

Y así, el muchacho se remontó a un sueño… uno muy hermoso… uno del que no deseaba salir… uno que sabía que no duraría para toda la vida…

TBC…

* * *

¡UN CAPITULO MÁS TERMINADO¡Ja¿Qué les pareció el capitulo¿Aburrido¿Mortal¿Genial¿Bueno¿Lo que sea?

Gracias a...

**Kazuki-chan.**

**Tanuki-chan y kitsune-kun**... me encanto su reviews n.n

**Jen Sweet**

**Sakura**

**Ran-k**

**Khira-chan**

**Elena**

Sigan dejando sus reviews por favor… y a cambio continuare el fic… dejen sus quejas, comentarios, quejas, lo que quieran (tbn amenazas de muerte n.n).

Esto es todo por el momento… nos vemos hasta la próxima...

Besos… sayo…


	3. Aprendiendo a Olvidar

**Amarga Experiencia**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del mangaka, el sensei Takehito Inoue.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene shonen ai… pero en este capitulo en especial, habrá lemon

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Aprendiendo a Olvidar

Pasaba el tiempo, Kaede y Hana se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos…

Ya todos sabían de esto… ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos platicando largos ratos de puras trivialidades…

De repente, si tenían sus peleas… pero no eran cosas que digamos, graves o como las que tenían en el pasado… no… eran por insignificancias como una opinión no aceptada, un mal comentario, comida…

Pero en la mente de Kaede, aun permanecía el dolor que sentía… se estaba consumiendo… y eso lo notó Hana…

Notaba que en ocasiones, el Kitsune se estremecía y cuando quería tocar el hombro para calmarlo, este se apartaba o le apartaba la mano con un golpe…

Por alguna razón, a Hana le comenzó a preocupar más lo que pudiera pasarle al Kitsune… ya no era por el simple hecho de ser buenos amigos… esto ya iba más allá de eso…

De alguna forma, el sólo hecho de verlo sonreír sentía un calorcito en su pecho… se sentía muy feliz… quería pensar que era él el hecho de que lo hiciera… que por sus estupideces sonriera solo para él…

¡Vamos a los recreativos! – sugirió Hana cierto día.

¿Re-recreativos? – pregunto Kaede.

Si. Anda vamos…

no…

Andale

no insistas... no iré

5 minutos más tarde…

No se ni como lograste sacarme del gimnasio…

Cuando un Kitsune es testarudo, lo mejor es tenerlo con cadena al cuello… - rió.

Kaede solo sudo gotita… mientras que en su frente saltaba una vena.

Ven… vamos ahí… -y apunto una arcadía.

No

Hana lo miro feo, y después, jalando de la cadena imaginaria que le había puesto a Kaede, lo llevó a rastras hasta la arcadía.

Bien… ¿y ahora que¿Qué se hace con esto? – pregunto mientras le movía a la palanca.

Con esa manejas al personaje que elijas…

Que perdida de tiempo… yo me voy a mi casa… me gruñe la tripa (ne/a: a mi tbn me gruñe T0T ¡estoy contigo Kaede¡yo te apoyo!)

Está bien, está bien… vamos a comer…

Salieron de aquél lugar, para suerte de Kaede y se dirigieron a comer…

Compremos hamburguesas

Mmnn… ¿Por qué no mejor okonomiyakis¿U odem?

no… ¿Qué tal comida italiana¿O tacos?

¿Por qué no puedes ser más normal y comes algo que no sea extranjero?

¡Hey! Comer lo mismo, una y otra vez, aburre… anda… por favor… compremos hamburguesas…

De acuerdo…

¡ARIGATOU (Gracias)!

Después de comprar las hamburguesas (ne/a: Oigan… no conozco muchos platillos japoneses… comprendan a esta pobre y linda escritora…… sola -.-), se fueron a un parque no muy concurrido a comerlas, a petición de Kaede…

Nunca había comido una de estas – dijo Kaede mientras veía la hamburguesa que traía en su mano– está rica… - le dio otra mordida

Si… - apoyó Hana – hace mucho que no comía una………… Kitsune…

¿Eh?

¿Me das una mordida de tu hamburguesa?

No

¡Buah¿Por qué?

Es mía... tu tienes la tuya…………………… no… no me digas que… ¿ya te la acabaste?

Si…

Por favor…. – rodó los ojos.- Te daré solo UNA mordida de la mía… - le tendió la hamburguesa.

Después de que Kaede se terminó la suya (sin ayuda de Hana), se quedaron un rato más sentados en el banco.

Kitsune… no puedo evitar preguntarme porque te hiciste esas heridas en tus brazos… dime por favor…

Kaede volteo a ver el suelo… es cierto… había olvidado momentáneamente su plagiamiento.

Me las hice al tallarme cuando me bañaba….

¿Y por qué?

Quería quitarme una sensación que desde hace dos meses me ha estado invadiendo…

¿Qué?

…… me… me violaron… - lo dijo casi con un hilo de voz.

¿Cómo¡¿Qué te qué!

Cuando analizó su reacción, se sintió un imbecil… había hecho sentir mal a Kaede.

No te preocupes Kitsune. El culpable pagará por lo que te hizo… eso te lo aseguro…

¿Ha… Hana…?

Este le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, Kaede le devolvió el gesto de una forma bastante cálida y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Hana también se sonrojo al ver su sonrisa.

Esto… ya vamonos…

Si…

Se levantaron de la banca y salieron del parque…

¿A dónde vamos ahora?

¿Eh?... ¿Esta vez no me obligarás a ir a los recreativos?

No… esta vez no… - alzó la mirada -… ya se… caminemos por todo Kanagawa hasta encontrar algo divertido que hacer – volteó a verlo y le sonrió.

…………….………….no me acordaba ¿y tu gundam? Esta vez no vinieron con nosotros…

Ah, es que Yohei iba a hacer un trabajo aprobatorio… y los demás, pues deben de andar por ahí…

Oh…

(n/a: me gustaría explicar la pregunta de Ru… ejem… si no se habían dado cuenta, dice que han pasado meses… quiere decir que hace meses que Ru tbn se hizo amigo del gundam de Hana… esto… olviden esta estupidez, eh estado comiendo chocolates últimamente, así que los dejo otra vez con el fic)

Bien… ¿A dónde quieres ir? Son las…- vio su reloj -… bueno, darán las siete…

Que tarde se hizo…

Es que nos tardamos en los recreativos… bien, tu di… ahora iremos a donde tu quieras

De acuerdo… a donde yo quiera… - y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que venían.

¡Hey¡Esperame Kitsune!

Kaede… - dijo mientras se detenía.

¿Eh?

Si quieres, puedes llamarme Kaede… - respondió una vez que Sakuragi lo alcanzó.

OK

Llegaron a un parque, en el cual no había nadie… estaba muy tranquilo el lugar… silencioso…

Kaede se sentó en un pequeño borde que había en el pasto… Hana lo acompaño…

Me… me gustaba venir aquí…

¿Ahora ya no?

Es que… tengo miedo… - y agachó la mirada.

¿miedo a que?

A lo de mi violación…

Kaede… olvida eso… no te lastimes más…

Es que no puedo… - levantó la mirada – no puedo olvidar la forma en la que me acariciaba… sus manos tocando mi cuerpo… el dolor que me provocó al penetrarme…

Hana sintió una furia al oír lo que le hizo ese mal nacido a su Kaede… un momento… ¿había dicho suyo?... – si… dije mío ¿y que? Él me gusta mucho… y el saber que ese bastardo lo lastimo me hace querer verlo a la cara y romperle toda su jodida humanidad – pensó para si mismo.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse tras el horizonte… la luna comenzaba a hacer su aparición… el cielo se llenaba de miles de estrellas centellantes y fosforescentes…

El horizonte se tornaba de varias tonalidades de roja, naranjas y azul, mientras que las nubes se teñían de un rosa anaranjado…

Ambos muchachos observaron aquel espectáculo que ofrecía la naturaleza… era tan hermoso…

Se quedaron un rato más observando, hasta que el sol se hubo ocultado por completo, dejando el cielo en penumbras… con un pálido astro plateado que bañaba todo de suaves rayos de plata…

¿Fue todo¿Y los créditos¡Que basura¡Quiero mi dinero! – se quejó Hana mientras tiraba la bolsa de las palomitas.

¡Hana!- le llamó la atención Kaede, mientras se reía para sus adentros.

Levanto la bolsa que había tirado Hana para después salir del parque…

Mañana también habrá entrenamientos… - comenzó a decirle Hana.

De repente, una silueta enfrente de ellos los hizo detenerse… se acercaba lentamente…

Era un hombre de unos 25 años, al parecer… al estar frente a ellos se detuvo, evitándoles el avance, pero al observar a Kaede, su rostro tomo una expresión extraña. Se detuvo y no apartó la mirada del zorruno chico.

Kaede sentía escalofríos… tenía miedo… inconscientemente se aferró del brazo de Hanamichi, quién tenía mala espina acerca de aquel hombre. Instintivamente se hizo un paso para atrás…

Pero, esté se acercó más a ellos, estiró su brazo y tomó a Kaede de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos… Kaede no evitó reconocer aquellas manos, aquel calor…

Se zafó de su agarre, al tiempo que se sujetaba con más fuerza del pelirrojo.

¡Aléjese!- exclamó Hana, apartando su mano con un manotazo.

¡Hey! Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera – se quejó.

¡Claro que no!- volvió a exclamar.

Estúpido – le provocó.

Hijo de…

Hana… vamonos… este hombre me da miedo… - le interrumpió Kaede, y lo comenzó a jalonear.

Hazle caso a tu puta

¿QUUUE! – Hana explotó al fin. No iba a permitir que insultase así a su Kitsune adorado. Apartó a Kaede, mientras enfrentaba al otro.

Si… - se lamió los labios -… se movía como un pez, pero a pesar de eso lo hace bien… Jajajajajajaj

Ud…… - balbuceó Kaede, sorprendido, con los ojos vidriosos.

¡Maldito Kisama! – le gritó Hana, mientras cerraba su puño con rabia en la cara de ese tipo.

Cuando vio que su cuerpo, inconsciente, se precipitaba contra el suelo, se volteo con Kaede, pero solo vio como corría, para alejarse de ahí.

¡KAEDE! – gritó mientras lo seguía.

Desgraciado… - gimió Kaede, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al tiempo que aumentaba la velocidad.

Mientras lo hacía, sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, mientras que el aire chocaba contra su cara…

Hana volteaba a todas partes para ver si encontraba al Kitsune… no lo halló… mas lo encontró al pasar por la casa de este…

Kaede estaba apoyado en la puerta, sentado en el piso y abrazando sus piernas mientras que lloraba amargamente.

Al pelirrojo se le rompió el corazón al verlo así… se acercó a donde él y se apoyó en la puerta… lentamente se fue deslizando hasta quedar sentado a su lado…

Ahora oía su llanto demasiado cercas… no sabía que decirle para calmarlo, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer… abrazarlo…

Ya no llores – le pidió al oído.

¿…Por qué…? – se preguntó Kaede con voz entrecortada.

Olvida ya… vamos…

No puedo olvidar…

Sabes algo… - sonrío tiernamente - tu me gustas… y no me gusta verte así… - le limpió las lágrimas -… me gustan demasiado tus ojos como para que estén totalmente rojos…

Ha…na…

Kaede vio el rostro de Hana demasiado cercas… sentía su cálido aliento en su rostro… entonces, sintió sus labios aprisionando lo suyos… fue tanta su sorpresa que tardó en reaccionar…

Cuando Hana se separó de él, apoyó su cabeza en la suya.

Olvida todo…

No… no puedo… - logró articular.

Si puedes… anda… aprende a olvidar todo lo malo… - rozó su mejilla contra la del kitsune.

Sintió un rubor recorrer sus mejillas al sentir tan junto al pelirrojo… se sentía tan bien ese contacto…

De nueva cuentas, los labios de Hana atraparon los suyos… aunque esta vez, si le supo responder el gesto… primero fue un beso superficial, en el cual, después, los labios jugaron entre sí y después, dejaron que sus lenguas saborearan todo el húmedo interior…

El pelirrojo estaba feliz de que su kitsune le correspondía el beso… para después profundizarlo… estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones… los labios de Kaede eran más de lo que se había imaginado… eran perfectos… únicos…

Se separaron muy agitados… les faltaba el aire… sus mejillas estaban rojas… mientras que ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro…

Entremos a la casa… esta haciendo frío… - le dijo Hana, mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Se levantaron del suelo, sin separarse él uno del otro.

Kaede sacó de su bolsillo la llave y abrió la puerta de la casa… dejó entrar primero a Hana, pero este se negaba a soltarlo… pues entraron juntos…

¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto Hana, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con pequeños besos en su rostro.

Si…

Volvió abrazar al muchacho, mientras que sus labios bajaban por su cuello…

Hana… ¿Qué se supone que haces?

No obtuvo respuesta… solo seguía recibiendo dulces y pequeños besos en su cuello... mecánicamente, echo su cabeza para tras, para darle más espacio que besar…

Suaves ronroneos escapaban de sus labios… excitando aún más al pelirrojo.

Lentamente, fue llevando a Kaede a su cuarto, donde con cuidado, lo acostó en su cama…

Cuando Kaede se dio cuenta, Hana estaba encima de él… viéndolo con ojos de deseo…

Hana… ¿Qué… - no terminó la pregunta, puesto que un dedo se lo evitaba.

Déjame enseñarte a olvidar…

Apenas dijo esto, acercó su rostro al del kitsune y lo beso tiernamente. Kaede se dejó llevar… abrió su boca y le permitió la entrada a Hana, quién saboreó todo su interior…

Los brazos de Kaede rodearon el cuerpo de Hana, acariciando su espalda… mientras con un poco más de seguridad, le respondió efusivamente el beso…

El pelirrojo, por su parte, comenzó a despojar a Kaede de sus ropas, al igual que las suyas propias… quitándole primero la chaqueta, la cual fue lanzada al otro lado de la habitación…

Lentamente le fue desabotonando los botones de la camisa… las prendas cayeron una por una, en el piso sin hacer el menor ruido…

Al separarse, Kaede sintió frío, y al darse cuenta, se halló completamente desnudo, al igual que Hana…

Yo… - se sentía totalmente avergonzado… además que aún tenía miedo.

No tengas miedo – le sonrió de una forma cálida y tierna.

Kaede asintió levemente.

Hana se acercó a su pecho y comenzó a lamerle el rosado pezón, provocándole varios suspiros incontenibles… las mejillas del kitsune comenzaban a tornarse de un bonito color rojo carmín, al tiempo que sus labios se entreabrían dejando escapar unos cuantos gemidos…

Primero acarició toda la aureola del pezón, y después, todo, mordiéndolo y succionando suavemente de vez en cuando…

Después le empezó a acariciar los costados, delineando cada curva de su cuerpo, cada músculo… quería asegurase de grabar la sensación de su piel en sus manos…

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor al kitsune, no quería hacer las cosas muy rápidas, ya que no quería que Kaede se alejase de él, inconscientemente, por miedo…. él estaba dispuesto a hacerle sentir a su kitsune lo hermoso que era esa demostración de amor…

Acercó sus manos a su entrepierna donde tomo su miembro completamente erecto, y comenzó a masturbarlo lenta y suavemente…

Kaede emitía suaves gemidos, parecidos a ronroneos, mientras se aferraba a la almohada…

Pero de repente, abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados le permitían… una imagen centelleó en su cabeza…

Sangre y semen mezclados, escurriendo en sus piernas… él llorando mientras era embestido cruelmente… su ropa desgarrada… no podía apartar esa imagen de su cabeza… simplemente no podía…

Basta…. – dijo apenas en un hilo de voz.

Hana levantó la mirada y se halló con que su kitsune volvía a estar sollozando…

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó preocupado, mientras cesaba en su actividad, momentáneamente.

Basta… no quiero…

¿Qué?

No lo hagas – lo vio a los ojos.

Kaede tenía las manos en su rostro, cubriéndose sus hermosas profundidades, inundadas de lágrimas… sus ojos estaban cristalinos…

Por favor – le pidió

El verlo así lo cautivó enormemente, pero aun así denegó su petición… después, con voz firme, pero dulce le dijo:- Esta vez será diferente…

Le abrió las piernas con sumo cuidado y las coloco sobre sus hombros, se lamió dos dedos y los acercó a la entrada de Kaede.

Este, al sentir su primer dedo, tembló… pero Hana se inclinó hacía él y le dijo al oído:- Confía en mí, por favor…

Fue introduciendo, primero un dedo, con lentitud, arrancándole un sonoro gemido, después introdujo el segundo, mientras que Kaede solo atinaba a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor que le provocaban esos miembros bronceados.

Una vez que estuvieron adentro, Hana los comenzó a mover de forma circular y a frotarlos entre sí… Kaede empezó a gemir con algo de alivio, al ya no sentir dolor…

Después de un breve rato, el pelirrojo sacó sus dedos del interior de su Kitsune, al saber que su entrada ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para penetrarlo sin mucho dolor… aunque no evitaría que lo sintiera…

Tomó su miembro y lo aproximó, a Kaede… suavemente lo fue penetrando, arrancándole un notorio suspiro al chico, aunque su espalda no evitó arquearse por el dolor en su parte baja…

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro de él, se esperó un momento antes de comenzar a embestirlo suave y lentamente, esperando que se acostumbre a la invasión….

Cuando notó que estaba más calmado, comenzó a embestirlo de forma lenta y suave.

Ahhh ahh… se… se siente bien… - gimió el kitsune, mientras abría los ojos.

Hanamichi se sonrió… comenzó a imprimirle más velocidad a sus movimientos, mientras que el chico de cabellos azabaches le seguía el ritmo…

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh – gimieron ambos muchachos al llegar al límite.

Hana se vació en Rukawa, quién respiraba agitadamente y tenía sus mejillas totalmente rojas…y esté se vació, manchando su vientre… el pelirrojo, sin salir de él, lamió la esencia de su zorrito, mientras que él le acariciaba sus hebras rojas…

Salió con cuidado de su interior, y después se tendió sobre el pecho de Kaede, quién solo lo abrazó con ternura… después se giraron y Hana rodeo al zorruno muchacho y le dio un dulce y delicado beso en sus sienes…

Este lo miró con absoluto cariño, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho bronceado y quedó dormido al poco rato…

¿Ves que si te hice olvidar? – le pregunto el do'ahou, entre jadeos.

Al poco rato, también se quedó profundamente dormido… Durmieron tranquilamente, respirando el aroma de sus cuerpos sudados, y agitados.

Hanamichi se encontraba satisfecho por haber hecho que su amado aprendiera a olvidar todo el dolor que le había sido ocasionado antes…

Se sentía, también, feliz por saber que el kitsune lo amaba tanto como él, y también por que sabía que él solo le pertenecía a él…

* * *

OWARI

¡Ta Da! Otro fic más terminado… espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios por favor…

Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me animan a seguir subiendo fics n.n

Este fue mi segundo proyecto de Slam Dunk… dejen reviews para saber si quieren que siga publicando o que si me dedico a esto, me muero hambre… bueno…

Nos vemos a la próxima y gracias por sus reviews n.n

Besos… sayo…


End file.
